


Raindrops on Roses

by tabula_rasa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as if God had heard his dirtiest, darkest prayers, he delivered Beth to his home on a night that Carl wasn’t there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another sad attempt at Brick smut! I was bored! Also, please excuse the crappy title.

It all started when he mentioned in passing to Hershel that Carl was having trouble in English class. That had started all of this. Hershel had recommended Beth as a tutor. She was a senior in high school, did well in all her classes, and would be happy to help.

It just got worse when he actually talked to Beth, figuring out a schedule that worked for her and Carl. Rick only had Carl a few days during the week and every other weekend now. But they figured it out, even though for the first time Rick realized that Beth was no longer the little girl he remembered. 

He noticed her softness and her curves. Nothing striking, but they were there, looking soft and warm. He hadn't looked at another woman since Lori left, and he was suddenly realizing he really missed having a warm body beside him. Though he was sure he should find one that wasn’t newly 18. Not that she’d be interested in the lecherous older man that he’d apparently become.

However, he’d found out over time that people could surprise you. And Beth certainly surprised him. 

He had always seen her as the picture of innocence and purity, but suddenly she was wearing low cut tops and short skirts, making sure to bend over low whenever he was around. Of course, at first he had thought it was his imagination but then he had caught her watching him watch her and she had smirked, before returning her attention to Carl’s homework.

He knew after that moment that he was done for. Had known that night as he took himself in his hand in the shower that he had to have Beth. He wanted her to be his, wanted to shove his cock past her pretty lips, wanted to watch her ride his dick and enjoy every moment of it.

And as if God had heard his dirtiest, darkest prayers, he delivered Beth to his home on a night that Carl wasn’t there.

“What are you doing here, Beth?” he questioned, when he opened the door. He let her inside. It was dark out, raining, and she didn’t have an umbrella. He was also pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“I’m here to tutor Carl,” she said, smiling like he’d said something silly. As if he was capable of silly. Then her brows furrowed as she realized why he was questioning her. “Carl isn’t here is he?”

Rick shook his head.

“Afraid not,” he answered. And he knew. He knew that she knew that he wasn’t here. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, curling and slightly frizzy from the moisture outside. Her clothes were damp as well, clinging to her skin. She definitely wasn’t wearing a bra, and Rick felt his cock twitch.

“Well, I guess I should go then,” she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She bit her lip and shivered. And he definitely should have agreed. Should have turned her away, sent her home.

But of course he didn’t.

“Why don’t you get warmed up first?” he asked, turning and placing a hand on the small of her back, leading her further into the house. “I don’t want to send you back into the rain.”

“If you insist,” she said. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching her from the corner of his eye. He wanted desperately to push her up against the nearest wall, feel her small frame against his, press his lips to her neck and mouth and just take, take, take. 

But he still wasn’t sure if that’s what she wanted and despite his darkest thoughts, it had to be on her terms if it was going to happen at all.

“Wait right here,” he said. “I’ll grab you a towel and a dry shirt.”

He turned and left her, moving quickly up the stairs. He went into his room and over to his dresser, leaning against it and took a deep breath. 

“Mr. Grimes?”

He turned suddenly, and there she was, playing with the hem of her shirt, watching him carefully. He knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this bedroom without solidifying his place in hell. 

His eyes scanned down her body, watching her fingers as they tugged on her shirt and suddenly she was pulling it up, up, up. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her top fluttered to the floor and he watched it, wondered if he was hallucinating. But he wasn’t. He definitely wasn’t.

“What are you doing, Beth?” Maybe he’d try the innocent act, but she wasn’t buying it.

“I see the way you look at me, Mr. Grimes,” she said, moving toward him. She reached for his hand, pulling it up and placing it on her breast. “And I’ve been doing some looking of my own.”

Her cheeks were going red and his breath was quickening, his fingers twitching at the feel of her hot flesh. She was being bold, bolder than she probably expected. He knew she was outside of her comfort zone.

“Is this what you want?” he asked quietly, sliding his hand up to her neck. She bit her lip again and nodded, her eyes meeting his, black with want.

“It is,” she breathed. He moved his hand a little further until his hand connected with her braid, wrapping it around his fingers, pulling on it to tilt her head back. He watched her carefully, saw her lips part, waiting for him to make his move.

He hesitated for barely a second. Barely enough time to really appreciate the fact that this was actually happening, that it was easier than he could have imagined.

But when his lips finally met hers, when he finally got to feel Beth press herself against him, her small hands sliding over his back, he appreciated that this was real. And once that realization had occurred, there was no more hesitation. He turned her around quickly, pressing her between him and the dresser probably a little more forcefully than he should have judging by her loud gasp, but she recovered quickly, tugging at the buttons on the front of Rick’s shirt.

His shirt quickly made it’s way to the floor and Rick grasped Beth’s hips before lifting her till she was sitting on the edge of the dresser, and he was thankful that it was low, the perfect height. His fingers found the hem of her skirt, quickly sliding along the silky skin of her thigh, higher and higher till he found what he was searching for. His dick pressed ever harder against his restrictive pants when he felt her heat, her underwear damp beneath his touch.

Beth shuddered against him, and he gasped into her mouth as her hand suddenly cupped him through his jeans. He pulled his lips from hers, resting his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes, staring into his own as she deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before tugging them down, exposing him. Her fingers wrapped around him, and his eyes fell shut with an audible sound in the back of his throat. He pressed his lips to hers again, wanting this to go on forever, wanting to lose himself in her. 

She let go of him and Rick pulled away again, watching as she reached under her skirt to remove her underwear. Once they had hit the floor, he moved between her legs once again.

“Still sure?” he asked, practically praying that she still was. 

“Yes,” she said, wrapping a hand around his neck to pull his face back to hers while the other hand helped line him up. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her breath stuttering as they came together.

It was happening. He had come up with so many scenarios of how this would play out in his head, but nothing compared to reality. He hadn’t even come close to how Beth would feel, how she would sound. Nothing had prepared him for this reality, and he was glad. This was better, so much better than he could have ever imagine.

When they were done, he held her to him, their breathing returning to normal. Beth placed a kiss to his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his lips. She smiled when she pulled back a moment later.

“I think the rain stopped,” she said, smiling after a moment.

Rick laughed.


End file.
